


At the End of the Night

by OccasionalAvenger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalAvenger/pseuds/OccasionalAvenger
Summary: jaime's proposal requries a bit of convincing
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	At the End of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so, this is obviously not a traditional fic format but i love writing dialogue, especially for these two, and this was a fun little exercise to distract me from finishing the next chapter of 'you win or you die.' which will be up this week! promise.

“Can you forgive me?” 

“For asking?”

“For waiting so long.” 

“That’s not like you.”

“What isn’t?”

“Waiting.”

“Will you answer my question, wench?”

“Which one?”

“Don’t be clever. Both. As long as you say yes.”

“No.”

“ _No_?”

“I won’t answer your questions. Let us…let us continue as we have been.”

“And how might that be?”

“The two of us, we — we know how to carry on.”

“I wish to carry on with you, Brienne. Or did you think I asked for your hand because I so dearly love our current arrangement?”

“It has worked.”

“Has it? The whole castle knows I walk you to your chambers each night. Lady Stark glares most wolfishly at me when I return, as though she suspects I’ve despoiled something of hers.”

“That isn’t true.”

“I suppose your maidenhead hardly belongs to her.”

“ _Jaime_. We haven’t —”

“Fucked, yes, I know that quite well. But it is what everyone thinks.”

“You’ve asked me to marry you because you don’t like that people talk. People will always talk.”

“I’ve asked to marry you because I love you, you pig-headed wench. Now I’m only asking if you can forgive me for that.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t go soft on me. Just say yes.”

“It’s not the time, Jaime. Perhaps – perhaps when everything is done, you could ask again, if you still wish. When it is warm again and there are leaves on the trees. When the sun finally rises. Everything will be different in the light.”

“Not you.”

“Jaime.”

“I will not keep quiet. I won’t do it, Brienne.”

“...Oh.”

“You understand me.”

“I do now. I hadn’t considered that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s forgotten.”

“You would be with me where everyone can see?”

“My Brienne. Whatever you may believe, it is better to love you in the light than in the shadow.”

“I would not be the one who forces you to love quietly again.”

“And I would not be the fool who loses your trust because he reminds you of the fools who came before him.”

“You have been a fool. But you have never reminded me of them.”

“My ribs will remain intact, then.”

“I forgive you, Jaime.”

“For asking?”

“For waiting so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! would love any feedback you have on this self-indulgent little thing.


End file.
